The Greatest Journey Of All Time
by MountainKing312
Summary: Isaac is an ordinary young man from Porre who travelled to Leene Square for the Millennial Fair. But what will happen when he falls in love with a certain purple-haired genius and joins her and her friends on a journey across time? OC x Lucca. I am extremely busy, so updates will be slow.


It was a beautiful morning in the Kingdom of Guardia. The sun had risen, birds were singing, and many people from all over the kingdom were headed to Leene Square in the city of Truce for the Millennial Fair, which would commemorate the thousandth anniversary of the founding of the kingdom. Guardia had a long and proud history. During the Middle Ages, it had fought a war against the Mystics, led by the Fiendlord Magus, who sought to usurp control from the Guardia dynasty. After a long and brutal war, Guardia emerged victorious.

Isaac stepped off of the ferry that had carried him to the city of Truce from Porre, which was located on the southern tip of the Zenan continent. He was an ordinary young man who had grown up in Porre, and he was twenty-one years old. He wore a white shirt and a brown jacket over it, and carried a spear and shield to protect himself. He had travelled to Truce so that he could attend the Millennial Fair.

During his childhood in Porre, Isaac had heard stories of the heroes who had fought and died during the Mystic War. He wanted to make himself known like they were. He didn't know how, as nothing interesting had happened in the kingdom since the Fiendlord's defeat. Nonetheless, he remained hopeful that he would one day have an opportunity to prove his greatness to the world.

"You've always had your head in the clouds." His father had told him. "The days of heroes are over. If you want to live a productive life, you've got to learn to live in reality." Isaac's father had wanted him to take over the family's fishing business, as Porre was located near the sea. He had always criticized his son's desire to become a hero, as he felt it would get in the way of him taking over. Isaac's experiences spearfishing made him skilled with a spear.

" _I'll show him. One day I'll make a name for myself, somewhere and somehow."_ Isaac thought as he approached Leene Square. He wanted to have a good time at the fair, play some games, and maybe even meet some new friends.

The fair was already starting, and the town was very crowded. Isaac could see balloons floating, and could hear laughter and fireworks in the distance. There were games and attractions everywhere, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. He played a few games, including a soda drinking contest (which he lost) and a "Tent of Horrors" run by a scientist named Norstein Bekkler. He also saw a prehistoric dance party and a race involving men dressed as characters from various eras in the kingdom's history. A currency called "silver points" was used to pay for participation in some of the attractions.

After seeing these things, he turned to the left and encountered a large, red robot. As he approached the robot, it started to sing. "My name is Gato. I have metal joints. If you can beat me up, you'll earn fifteen silver points."

Isaac was in the mood for a fight after his long, boring journey. "You're on, robot!" He shouted. He jumped into the ring to fight the robot and drew his spear. He charged at Gato, and a glove came out of the robot's torso. It hit Isaac in the gut, knocking him backward.

Isaac got up and swung his spear at Gato. The robot was knocked back a few inches, but held its ground and threw some other punches at Isaac. Isaac dodged the punches and hit Gato a few more times. After this, the robot threw one more punch at Isaac. He dodged it and threw one last counter-punch at Gato, who then stopped attacking.

"Oh no, I have lost, and it seems you've won. Here are your fifteen points. Now wasn't that fun?!" The robot sang. Isaac took the silver points and went on his way.

" _That was exciting. I wonder who built that robot."_ He wondered.

As Isaac continued through the fair, he heard many people talk about a strange new invention that would be unveiled soon. The invention was designed by a man named Taban and his daughter Lucca, and it was supposed to be centuries ahead of its time. He decided to go to the end of the square to find out what all the fuss was about. When he arrived, he saw a large crowd gathered in front of a strange machine that was hooked up to a console. The machine also had two circular platforms connected to it. Isaac saw a chubby man standing near it.

"Step right up, anyone with the time and courage!" He said. "Our first ever hyper-dimensional transporter is the invention of the century! Simply hop up here..." He walked to the left platform. "And you'll be teleported here!" He walked to the one on the right.

" _Fascinating. A teleporter. I wonder if it works."_ Isaac thought to himself.

"This fantastic machine is the masterwork of my beautiful and brilliant daughter, Lucca!" Isaac looked up and saw a purple-haired girl wearing glasses. She was also wearing a strange helmet and an orange tunic covering a long-sleeved green shirt.

 _That girl is quite beautiful."_ Isaac thought to himself. _And not only is she cute, but she must be brilliant if she was able to create something like this. This is my chance! I'll volunteer to try out her invention, and then not only will she love me, but I'll go down as one of the great names in science for helping test the machine. It'll be perfect!"_ He started to raise his hand.

Before he could do so, a boy with spiky red hair and a blonde girl arrived on the scene. "Crono! I was wondering when you would show up!" Lucca said.

"What's wrong, Lucca? You look kinda depressed." The red-haired boy replied.

"No one wants to try my telepod." Said Lucca. Then, she smiled. "Would you be so kind?"

Crono looked apprehensive, but he agreed to try the invention. "I'll give it a go." He said.

Isaac was angry. _"Who is this red-haired punk? What gives him the right to ruin my chance at greatness?"_

Crono stepped onto the left platform and the machine activated. "Initiating energy transfer!" Lucca shouted. Crono disappeared for a few seconds, and then reappeared on the right platform. The whole crowd cheered.

Isaac was furious. _Great. Now this red-haired punk is going to get the credit for testing the machine, and I'll never get to impress that pretty girl._

"That looks fun! I want to try it too!" The blonde said.

"Huh?" Lucca asked. "Crono, when did you manage to pick up a cutie like her?"

Crono ignored Lucca's question. "Marle, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"It's alright, isn't it, Crono? Just wait right here. Don't run off on me!"

"Behold, ladies and gentlemen, as this vision of loveliness steps aboard the machine." Taban said.

"Hee hee! Okay, I'll be right back!" Marle giggled.

"You're sure about this?" Taban whispered to Marle. "There's still time to change your mind."

"No way! I'm not afraid!" Marle replied as she stepped on the left platform.

"Initiating energy transfer!" Shouted Lucca.

As the machine activated, something strange happened. Marle's pendant started to glow. "What's happening? My pendant is-" Just then, a blue, circular rift appeared. Marle disappeared into the portal without a trace.

Taban walked over to Lucca. "Lucca, she's not reappearing." Then, he addressed the crowd. "W-well alright! As you can see, the girl has vanished before your very eyes. Show's over, folks! Move along!" Everyone left except for Isaac.

What just happened, Lucca? Where is she?" Taban asked.

"The way she disappeared… It couldn't have been just the Telepod." Lucca replied. "The way that rift appeared, and the way her pendant seemed to be reacting to it… Something else must have caused it all."

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? Is there any way we can help her?"

"That girl's face is so familiar. I know I've seen her somewhere." Said Lucca.

"I'm going after her." Crono said while he picked up Marle's pendant and walked over to the left platform.

"Crono!" Lucca said in shock.

"Oh! You're going after her?" Taban asked. "What a fine young lad!"

"It's the only way." Lucca explained. I don't know where the hole leads, but we've got no other choice."

"Let's just hope it opens up again." Taban said.

"Well, it's worth a shot! That pendant seems to be the key, so hang onto it Crono! And brace yourself!"

Crono stepped onto the left platform, and Lucca and Taban activated the machine. Crono disappeared a few seconds later. "Good luck, Crono! I'll follow you as soon as I figure out what went wrong!" Lucca shouted as Crono vanished.

Isaac stood there wondering what to make of everything. Suddenly, it hit him: he would help Lucca figure out what went wrong, and he would go with her to find her friend. He could not hope to match her technical abilities, but he would do his best.

"Hi there, my name is Isaac. I saw the teleporter being tested, and I'd like to try to help you figure out what just happened with the machine. I'm not as great with technology as you are, but I'll try my best to help you figure out what went wrong." He said.

"Hey there, Isaac. My name is Lucca and this is my father Taban. It's nice to meet you." Lucca replied.

"I overheard you say something about how familiar the blonde girl looked. I think her name was 'Marle.'"

"Yes, something about her seemed very familiar. Let's think: where might we have seen her before?"

"I'm not from around here, so I've never seen her. But that pendant that she was carrying looked very unique and valuable. It looked like something that only royalty could possess." Isaac explained.

"Royalty?" Lucca asked. Then she thought Isaac might be onto something. "I know the princess of Guardia looked something like Marle did." Then it dawned on Lucca. "Marle must be princess Nadia! She must have disguised herself as an ordinary girl so that she could go to the fair."

"I don't blame her." Isaac said. "She must have a boring, stressful life, being a princess and all. I bet the pendant has been in the possession of the royal family for generations. The machine must have reacted with that pendant to create a vortex that leads backwards in time. Who knows how far back it could have gone."

"But we've got to save Crono and Nadia. If only there was a way to reopen that gate." Then she had an idea. "I think I can create a device that will do it. Wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lucca left the fair and returned a few hours later. When she returned, she was carrying a strange device. "I created this with the same technology as the teleporter. Hopefully, it can reopen the portal." She told Isaac. "I call it a gate key. Let's hope it works."

She pressed a button on the device, and the portal reopened. "It worked!" She yelled.

"You're a genius, Lucca."

"Aww, thanks!" Lucca giggled. "I'm going through this portal to find Crono and Nadia." She explained. "I don't know what time they went to, but I'll find them."

"Can I go with you?" Isaac asked. _"This is my chance. I'll help her find her friends, and she'll be eternally grateful."_ He thought to himself.

"I could use a helping hand. I don't know what's through that gate. You're welcome to come with me."

"Great! Let's go find our friends!" Isaac shouted.

With that, Isaac and Lucca entered the portal and disappeared into the past.


End file.
